the_simpsons_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
11th Century *'1013': Carl Carlson's cowardly ancestors let barbarians raid Iceland. They never showed their faces again for 1000 years, until 2013.[1] 18th Century *Sven Simpson immigrates from Scandinavia to the US. *'February 25, 1796': Jebediah Springfield founds Springfield.[2] 19th Century *'1838': Jebediah Springfield kills a bear with his bare hands. *'1852': Eliza Simpson is born. *'April 14, 1860': Eliza Simpson helps a black slave named Virgil escape to freedom, northward to Canada. *'April 22, 1860': Hiram Simpson tells Colonel Burns, that Virgil is in the turnip shed to avoid getting in trouble with Colonel Burns and gets a new pair of shoes. *'June 6, 1860': Mabel Simpson defends Virgil from Colonel Burns. Then Mabel and Virgil go to Canada, where a black person can blend in. *'1861': Abraham Simpson I is born. *'April 20, 1886': Charles Montgomery Burns is born. *'May 30, 1900': Agnes Skinner is born 20th Century *'August 16, 1903': The Sumatran Century flower blooms and then closes for 100 years.[3] *'c February 24, 1904': The 1st annual Springfield Marathon is held. *'May 25, 1907': Abraham Simpson is born. *'October 25, 1909': Jasper Beardly is born. *'November 30, 1909: 'Sea Captain is born. *'May 9, 1910': Jacqueline Bouvier is born. *'June, 1911': Old Jewish Man is born. *'July 15, 1912': Mona Simpson is born. *'1914': Mr. Burns graduates from Yale University. *'1915': At the age of eight, Abraham Simpson lies about his age to fight in World War 1. *'1919': Itchy first introduced in Manhattan Madness. *'1920': Clancy Bouvier is born. *'1927': Mary Bailey is born. *'1928': Scratchy first introduced in That Happy Cat. *'Winter 1928': Abraham Simpson and C.W. McCallister are climbing the Murderhorn, with the Butterbaby Flapjack company sponsoring them. It was so cold and Abraham got so hungry that he even bit the left arm of McCallister. When they were almost at the top, they ran low on supplies. Heroically, Abe gave the last short stack to McCallister. But McCallister took all the supplies with him. Eventually, McCallister stopped because the peak was unclimable. His last thoughts were blinding and torturing Abe Simpson. However, Homer Simpson would unintentionally break this unclimbable peak 70 years later and end up being the first one to make it to the top of the Murderhorn.[4] *'1929': The first Itchy and Scratchy cartoon ever is made, titled Steamboat Itchy. *'1930': Ned Flanders is born. *'1931': Gary Chalmers is born. *'1932': Maude Flanders is born. *'January 7, 1936: 'Bleeding Gums Murphy is born. *'1937': Dewey Largo is born. *'c July 19-August 3, 1943': During the 1942 Summer Olympics in Helsinki, Finland, while a pregnant Agnes Skinner is pole-vaulting, Seymour Skinner, still inside her womb, kicks and messes it up. Before he was even born, he ruined his mother's life. *'1944': Seymour Skinner is born. *'1944': Abraham Simpson meets Edwina while he's in England during World War 2. He tells her to make this night memorable because he's shipping out in the morning. Little did he know he really was shipping out in the morning. *'1945': Comic Book Guy is born. *'1945': After World War 2, Mr. Burns is given the world's only trillion dollar bill to give to Europe to pay for reconstruction. However, the 1 trillion dollars never came. *'1946': Joe Quimby is born. *'1946': Edna Krabappel is born. *'January 31, 1947': Clancy Wiggum is born. *'November 24, 1947': Moe Szyslak is born. *'1947': Homer's half-brother Herb Powell is born. *'1948': Sarah Wiggum is born. *'April 20, 1950': Barney Gumble is born. *'1950': The 1st annual Donkey Basketball game. *'1950': Professor Frink is born. *'The 1950s': Herman loses his right arm by sticking it out of the bus.[5] *'1951': Patty and Selma are born. *'1952': Apu Nahasapeemapetilon is born. *'1952': Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson are born.' ' *'1952': Eliza Simpson turns 100. She is interviewed in a 1952 film and mentions that she saw a grave injustice back in 1860. *'1953': Timothy Lovejoy is born. *'1954': Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon is born. *'1954': Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon is born. *'1955': Helen Lovejoy is born. *'March 18, 1956': Marge Bouvier is born. *'May 12, 1958': Homer Simpson is born. *'1959': Hans Moleman is born. *'January 18, 1963': Otto Mann is born. *'February 19, 1963': Krusty the Clown begins his television career.[6] *'October 9, 1963': Kearney Zzyzwicz is born. *'1964': At age 6, Homer becomes stupider when he shoves 16 crayons up his nose and then sneezes them out, but then leaves one lodged in his brain. *'1964': Homer and Marge kiss each other at night during summer camp, but they don't know it's them.[7] *'1968': Mona Simpson is wanted after planning a raid on the Burns Germ Warfare Lab. *'July 20, 1969': While everyone else is watching the moon landing, Homer has been sent to his room, where he is listening to the song "Yummy, Yummy, Yummy, I Got Love In My Tummy" by the Ohio Express. *'1970': After Homer and Marge crash their bikes, newlyweds Ned and Maude pick them up. Later, they go to Kozy Kabins where Ned makes Homer and Marge live in separate rooms from each other because they are not yet married. The next day, Homer makes a carving into a tree that says Marge + Homer 4Ever. *'1971': Troy McClure produces and narrates an educational video called Fuzzy Bunny's Guide to You-Know-What.[8] *'c February 1, 1972': Jeremy Freedman is built. *'January 7, 1974': Homer Simpson meets Marge Bouvier in detention.[9] *'October 26, 1974': Jimbo Jones is born. *'1974': Jeremy Freedman is born. *'August 25, 1976': Shauna is born *'October 1, 1976': Dolph Starbeam is born. *'1977': Marge's father Clancy Bouvier dies from a heart attack due to his chain smoking. *'1977': Homer and Barney go on The Gong Show. *'October 30, 1978': Nelson Muntz is born. *'April 1, 1980': Bart Simpson is born. *'July 1, 1980': Milhouse Van Houten is born. *'1980': Wendell Borton is born *'August 2, 1980': Martin Prince is born. *'September 27, 1980': Sherri and Terri are born *'1980': Rod Flanders is born. *'1982': Janey Powell is born. *'February 10, 1982': Ralph Wiggum is born. *'May 9, 1982': Lisa Simpson is born. *'1982': Todd Flanders is born. *'1985': Homer and Marge both have an affair with Sylvia and Alberto, respectively. Not wanting each other to know about their own affairs, they put Alberto and Sylvia in a box. They meet each other in the box and fall in love. *'October 28, 1986': Homer's Barbershop Quartet performs at the centennial of the Statue of Liberty in New York City. *'c October 31, 1986': The Simpsons get Snowball I as a pet. *'1986': Krusty suffers a near-fatal heart attack on the air. *'c October 31, 1988': Snowball dies and is replaced by Snowball II. *'1988': Joe Quimby becomes the mayor of Springfield *'August 19, 1989': Maggie Simpson is born. *'December 24, 1989': The Simpsons get Santa's Little Helper as a pet for Christmas. *'1990': Sideshow Bob frames Krusty for armed robbery. Bart exposes Sideshow Bob, who then gets arrested. *'1990':Homer falls off a cliff. *'1991': Homer finds out that he has a long-lost half-brother, Herb Powell. *'1991': Abe's girlfriend Beatrice Simmons dies. *'February 19, 1992': Krusty has his 29th Anniversary Show. *'1992': The Itchy & Scratchy Movie is released into theaters. It will later be reshown in 3D around 40 years later in 2032.[10] *'1993': Bart and Lisa try to make their own Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. Meanwhile, Homer takes a test to graduate high school and passes.[11] *'1994': Homer goes to outer space. *'1995': Bleeding Gums Murphy dies. *'1995': After trying to block out the sun, Mr. Burns gets shot. Maggie is revealed to be the shooter. *'February 25, 1996': Springfield celebrates its bicentennial. *'April 21, 1996': Bart, Milhouse, Nelson and Martin go on a spring break road trip to the World's Fair in Knoxville, Tennessee, only to find out that it was 14 years ago. *'1997': A third main character, Poochie, is introduced into The Itchy & Scratchy Show. *'September 6, 1998': Springfield gets filled with too much garbage, causing them to resort to Plan B: Moving every building at least 5 miles (or more, depending on how much garbage there was) down the road. *'1999': The Springfield Isotopes finally win the pennant. *'November 23, 1999': At 12:15 AM, The Nahasapeemapetilon Octuplets are born.[12] *'c December 1999': A new toy is made called the Funzo. *'2000': Ned's wife, Maude Flanders dies. Ned Flanders is very sad.[13] 21st Century *'c February 24, 2001': The 97th annual Springfield Marathon is held.[14] *'c December 2001': Lisa Simpson becomes a Buddhist. *'September 2002': After an important achievement test, Bart is pushed down to the third grade, and Lisa is pushed up to the third grade. *'c June 28, 2003: '''Snowball II dies. *'c July 3, 2003: Lisa gets a new cat who she names Snowball V. She previously got a Snowball III and a Snowball IV (aka Coltrane), but they both died. *'''August 16, 2003: The Sumatran Century flower blooms for the first time in 100 years. *'c September 20, 2003': The Simpsons go to England. While they are there, Abraham meets Edwina for the first time in 59 years. *'Summer 2004': Homer and Marge ditch Uncle Tyrone's birthday in Dayton, Ohio and go to Miami, Florida to go have a second honeymoon and make the most of their vacation. *'c December 23, 2004': The 55th annual Donkey Basketball game is held at Springfield Elementary School. *'January 20, 2005': Bart goes to a Murder 4 Life rap concert in Springfield. He fakes being kidnapped as an alibi so Homer and Marge won't know he went. *'May 10, 2005': After a shaving accident at the Springfield Mall, Bart and Lisa hide in the movie theater with Homer. They watch a movie called Left Below, which convinces Homer that the Rapture is coming. *'2006': The Itchy and Scratchy Musical is shown.[15] *'Summer 2007': Homer causes Springfield to become the most polluted city in the history of the planet. Russ Cargill tries to make sure that it doesn't spread. Homer takes his family with him to Alaska where they can start a new life. They find out that Russ Cargill is planning to blow up Springfield to start a second Grand Canyon. They go back to Springfield to save everyone.[16] *'February 1, 2008': Homer unintentionally destroys Fast-Food Boulevard, but then later makes up for it when he tells everyone that they need to rebuild Fast-Food Boulevard bigger and better than ever. To rebuild it, they need a bond issue that they make part of their next election, the Springfield presidential primary. They move it to next Tuesday, just a week ahead of New Hampshire. *'2008': After a prank gone horribly wrong, Bart and Lisa believe that they have killed Martin Prince and are turning into monsters. However, 3 days later, it's revealed that Martin is still alive and they never actually killed him. *'May 12, 2008': Homer's mother Mona dies. *'2009': Homer and Marge take Bart and Lisa to Waverly Hills where they can get a better education. *'July 4, 2009': The Simpsons go to Kozy Kabins on a 4 July weekend. Homer and Marge discover the affairs that each other had with Alberto and Sylvia, who are now married and have their own child named Ruthie. Homer tries to show Marge the Marge + Homer 4Ever carving on the tree to save their marriage. Marge reminds Homer that their marriage is in them, not on a piece of bark. Suddenly, the tree tips over and they hang on to the piece of bark tearing off of the tree, which stops before they reach the surface of the river. Luckily, Bart, Lisa and Maggie come by in a pedal car that Bart drove into the river and Homer and Marge get in. *'February 12–28, 2010': The Simpsons go to compete in the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, Canada. Marge manages to win demonstration gold for the USA, giving them their first and only medal of the entire Olympics. *'2011': Lisa discovers a false classroom hidden under Springfield Elementary School. *'c June 2012': Lady Gaga pays a visit to Springfield to help everyone feel better about themselves. *'March 31, 2013': Bart is falsely accused of pulling a prank on Easter that involves eggs getting blown out of trumpets and breaking when hitting everyone. Several days later, Groundskeeper Willie is revealed to be the true culprit. *'2013': Homer, Lenny, and Moe find out that Carl's ancestors let barbarians invade Iceland 1000 years ago that caused them to never show their faces in public again. However, Homer, Lenny and Moe tell the people of Iceland about the nice things that Carl has done for them, redeeming his family forever. Carl's relatives can finally show their faces in public for the first time in 1000 years. *'November 4, 2013': Homer helps Gretchen deliver a baby, whom Gretchen names Homer Jr. *'January 12, 2014': Comic Book Guy married Kumiko. *'March 8, 2014': Mrs. Edna Krabappel-Flanders dies. [17] *'July 4, 2014': Bart saves the citizens of Springfield from the fireworks sequence by shielding them with the Springfield Retirement Castle van. *'September 28, 2014': Rabbi Hyman Krustofski dies of old age [18] *'2015': Springfield Elementary School's mathletes beat the Waverly Hills Mathletes thanks to lower standards. [19] 22nd Century *'August 16, 2103': The Sumatran Century flower will bloom again. 98th Century *'July 15, 9789': An asteroid might hit Earth.[20] Category:Timeline